The Heir of Hyrule
by Omegathekid
Summary: Once upon a time, a boy was abandoned outside Kokiri forest. But what if his mother hadn't been able to reach the forest before collapsing? A very important man then came along, and things started to go a bit differently to the story we're used to. Have fun with this story, I'm going to try for regular updates. R&R, I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

The war had been waging for a whole year now, and it was nearly finished. King Daphnes had finally managed to push back the invading kingdom of Avenia. Now he was just riding through the country making sure all enemy forces were forced out of his kingdom. This is where our hero comes in.

 _ **King Daphnes P.O.V.**_

I have been riding for a few weeks now, crushing any remaining enemy forces that may have stayed behind. I was just taking care of a few stragglers who had tried to burn down a village (and succeeded, mind you) when I saw a figure that looked like it was carrying something running away from the rubble. I steered my horse after the figure but as I began to draw near, the figure collapsed. I inched slightly closer, got off my horse, and observed the figure. The figure was a woman, though I couldn't tell how old, and as I looked towards her arms, I saw that what she was holding was a child. It didn't look older than about a month old, though I wouldn't know. My wife and I have yet to have a child. The figure then noticed me observing her tried to speak to the best of her ability,

"Please sir, please, save my child. Save... my Link" She managed to get out groggily.

"How old is this child?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.

"A… a month… exactly" A month, just the right amount of time for the nobles to not get suspicious.

"I will save your child, he will be safe, do not worry" I said

"Thank… you… sir…" and with that last sentence I could tell, this child was now an orphan. But just because he's an orphan doesn't mean he won't be loved. I need an heir in case my wife never did end up bearing a child. Even if she did have a child there's no guarantee that it would be a boy, this was the best course of action. This child, Link is what she called him, would be raised in a castle under the best conditions possible

"Link, you will be the next king of Hyrule"


	2. Bickering

**So, I'm posting this and the next chapter immediately after the prologue so that I have a jumping off point and people can have a good view on how this story will be done. Anyway, R &R, Have fun!  
**

* * *

King Daphnes managed to convince the nobles that Link was really his son, the war being the perfect cover up for not telling them. His wife, Queen Zelda, welcomed Link with open arms, thrilled to have a child. She and some of the King's inner circle were the only few that knew that Link was not their real son. But to the King and Queen this didn't matter. A year passed and Queen Zelda was pregnant with a child of her own, a young girl. This made King Daphnes more glad than ever that he had adopted Link, seeing as how his child would have been a girl anyway. And though he was thrilled to have another child, the worse possible thing went wrong that day. During childbirth Queen Zelda died. King Daphnes was devastated, but he promised never to forget her. He named his new child Zelda, as reminder of his wife and her love. From a young age Link and Zelda got along great, despite the occasional sibling bickering that all siblings experienced. Finally Link reached the age of nine and King Daphnes began to have his tutors prepare him to be King of Hyrule, a fact that Zelda wasn't too happy that she wasn't included in.

 _ **Zelda P.O.V.**_

"But it's not fair! Why does Link get to be King and not me?" I was more than a little fed up with what I thought was favoritism. Makes sense that the older one would be favorite, old jerk's more like it

"You kind of have to be a guy to be King, Zel." Link taunted. I kind of flustered at that statement, seeing as how I was not a guy, but still, this wasn't fair!

"Link stop teasing your sister" dad said, butting in to our argument, "We all have important roles to play, even if you aren't Queen, my Zelda, that does not make any less important than Link," I saw him glare slightly at my brother at that statement, "You are both equal in my eyes, and you are both destined for great things,"

 _ **Link P.O.V.**_

I don't see how we can be equal, I'm going to King, his heir. Zelda's just a princess, I'm a _prince_. I was waiting in my room after dad had sent me away so that he could talk to Zelda.

"Link, can I talk to you?" It was dad, I guess he wanted to follow up on what he was saying. He opened up my door and started to talk, "Son, your sister brought up a great point, why are you King? Well, I have my reasons, and I think you should know why. I chose you because a male heir is necessary to keep the royal family continued. There are many in my court, and outside of it, who would love to gain a place on the throne. If I chose Zelda then the nobles will demand a King. She would be forced to marry one of them, and I don't want to do that to your sister. That is why I did something long ago to protect any child that I may have." Now he was peaking my interest, I was protecting Zel? I just thought being King was ruling over everyone, not protecting people.

"Dad, are you saying that I'm going to be King to protect Zel?"

"No, you are going to be King to protect all the peoples of Hyrule. Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, even the Gerudo. Some of the men in my court are far from trustworthy, and some would even become tyrants that will rule with an iron fist if they were allowed the throne. I trust you Link, that is why you will be King, not because of blood or being older, but because I trust you."


	3. Wicked Man

Link took his position a lot more seriously after his conversation with his father. Zelda also started treating him differently after their argument. Their father could tell they were both maturing, and when Link reached the age of twelve King Daphnes let him sit in on official business, with Zelda sneaking in to watch every so often. On one of these days Link and Zelda had their first encounter with a man who would play an important role in both of their futures

 _ **Link P.O.V.**_

To say that this was boring was an understatement. It was all blah-blah peace treaty, blah-blah war, blah-blah. Zel was hiding in the corner being ever so careful that dad didn't see her. I knew it was my duty to do this someday, but I don't have to enjoy it now. But there was one man who caught my attention. There was a strange air about him, I was trying to remain calm, but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable near this man. It was finally his turn to talk to father, and for once I was all ready to pay complete attention, sadly Zel didn't share my outlook of just listening now and worrying later.

The wicked feeling man began his sentence, "Hello your majesty, I am here to discuss the relationship between our two peoples, I do believe we can find a wonderful compromise that benefits both sides equa-"

"Liar!" Zel shouted, bursting out from her hiding spot. She then proceeded to tackle the man and I had to pull her off of him "Let me go Link!"

"Not when you're acting like a crazy person!" I replied.

"Zelda! what in Din's name were you thinking?" Dad bursted out, "Link please take your sister out of the room while I finish this. Lord Ganondorf I am so sorry."

"No need to apologize, your majesty. I know how children can be." The man, whose name was apparently Ganondorf, said. I managed to drag Zel, kicking and screaming mind you, out of the room and all the way to special personal garden that she had. From what dad had told us it used to belong to mom, but he knew she would want Zel to have it.

"Link you don't understand that man is _evil!_ " She screamed when we finally got there.

"But I do understand, Zel." I pleaded "I sense it too. I know something's off but you can't just go around tackling people, no matter how evil you think they are. You need to have proof Zel, I'm trying to protect you."

"Why are you always trying to protect me?"

"I… I don't know, brotherly instinct I guess."

"Listen, I'm sorry for snapping, but something is off about that man. I don't trust him, I felt… compelled to fight him."

"I felt it too, Zel. But you need to be calm and think things through. I don't want you to get hurt. If that man's half as dangerous as we both think he is then he could really hurt you. Promise me you'll think before you attack evil guys from now on, alright?"

"Alright, I promise"


	4. Why?

**And... New chapter! This picks up a bit after last chapter. I hope you enjoy, R &R, and most importantly, have fun!  
**

* * *

 _ **Link P.O.V.**_

"Link? May I come in?" It was dad, after me and Zelda had our talk in her garden we both went and waited in our rooms. "Link, do you know why that talk with Lord Ganondorf was necessary?"

"The Gerudo aided Avenia in the war twelve years ago. They gave weapons and supplies to the enemy." Alright, so maybe I did pay a little bit of attention during those meetings, not that I wanted to learn how to be a good king like my father or anything. I just… it was… interesting.

"And here I was thinking you were ignoring what happened in those meetings. Good, so you know why it was crucial that this meeting went well. To restore peace between the Gerudo and Hyrule. I managed to slightly salvage the meetings, but Ganondorf wasn't too happy about your sister tackling him. I was wondering if you could tell me why she did that."

"Ok, uh, it's kinda hard to explain. She… uh… Okay, you know that feeling you get when something's not right? Well both me and Zel got that feeling when Lord Ganondorf showed up. I'm can't explain why she reacted the way she did, but I know that there is something not right about that man."

"Son, I know there's something not right about him. But I have to try to negotiate with that man. Even if I don't want to."

 _ **No P.O.V.**_

One year had passed from that day, while Ganondorf had been trying to make himself seem innocent, King Daphnes, Link, and Zelda all knew he was up to something. And up to something he was. He had managed to kill the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest and pry the Kokiri Emerald from his "cold dead bark" as Ganondorf described it. Meanwhile Daphnes finally let Link learn how to fight so that he could defend his kingdom, and his sister. But he still worried about Ganondorf and what he might be planning. Gradually Ganondorf started going after the Zora and the Gorons. But first, there was a ball.


End file.
